One too many
by CharmSparks11833
Summary: Sheldon has always wanted to there being parallel universes and meeting another "him". Well... unfortunately it's true what they say: be careful what you wish for. Rated T just to make sure and because I'm slightly paranoid. One-shot so far, but I'm strongly considering writing after Christmas so bear with me :)


**AN: I had this idea for a "The Big Bang Theory"-fanfiction for quite some time and finally got around to write it, so here it is. I hope you enjoy my little one-shot. It was merely an idea I thought might be fun to write, but I'll leave that for you to decide.**

A loud crash resounded through the apartment of Sheldon Cooper and Leonard Hofstadter, effectively waking up both physicists with a start along with a certain blonde across the hall from them.

"Oh dear lord" Sheldon muttered over and over again as he sat up straight in his bed. He flung his feet out of bed and paced nervously towards the door, uncertain if he should even go out there to check the situation. It could very well be a break-in and he had no confidence in his own fighting-skills whatsoever. Besides, his comic books and train collection was in his room with him although he had no way to defend his precious treasures if anyone should choose to come in there. The mere thought of a stranger not only coming into his room, but touching his stuff was enough to make him shudder and his stomach turn.

In the room besides him, his roommate Leonard had already picked up the only weapon he could find, namely his light saber and was clutching it closely just like he did the last time he feared a break-in. He tentatively opened his door and tiptoed on his sock-covered feet to Sheldon's door, which he almost silently knocked upon - all the while, he was listening intently to any sounds coming from the rest of the apartment.

"Sheldon, it's me, Leonard. Open up" he whispered and soon Sheldon peeked his head out.

"If you think I'm going out there with a possible assailant in the confines of our apartment, I will have to retract all former statements about your intellect and assume you have reached a whole new level of stupidity even beyond that of one Howard Wolowitz" he hiss-whispered right back before closing the door yet again. Leonard's shoulders slumped resignedly before he remembered why he was even out of bed this time of night.

"Fine, but if I die, I will come back and haunt you!" he yell-whispered through the closed door that instantly re-opened.

"You wouldn't"

"Oh, I would"

Any further argument was quickly silenced as the sound of voices reached the physicists ears. Sheldon sped out and hid behind his much smaller friend while Leonard raised his light saber yet again. They both walked tentatively towards their living room, where the voices grew.

"I knew I used too much power, but it seemed to work nonetheless" an eerily familiar voice seemed to mutter to themself, before another familiar - although rather confident - voice joined in.

"Where did you send us exactly, Pen?" the voices made Sheldon and Leonard look at each other in confusion and instantly drop their guards as they turned the corner.

A woman stood just by Leonard's chair while a man seemed to have landed on their coffee table effectively breaking it, which explained the loud crash. He was currently dusting himself off, while the woman seemed to be bending over something in her hands. Leonard turned on the lights and right as he did so, their front door was flung open by a furious-looking Penny.

"What the hell wa…" she began, but stopped dead on her tracks at the sight before her, only to let out a scream seconds later. Leonard had to admit he might've screamed too if it hadn't been for the fact that he was too busy being shocked. The intruders looked exactly like Penny and Sheldon except… they didn't. This Penny was wearing glasses and an open, white lab coat, her _chestnut-brown_ hair done in a messy ponytail. She was standing with what seemed to be a controller-looking-device and wore a quite astounded expression.

The Sheldon-look-a-like seemed to be a complete opposite from the Sheldon Cooper currently blinking rapidly besides Leonard. He was wearing casual, stylish clothes consisting of a checkered, short-sleeved shirt with the buttons undone to reveal a black t-shirt, while his jeans were fashionable worn. His hair was messy in just the right way and he held himself rather lazily although he wore a confident and slightly bored expression.

"When you're done freaking out, darling, would you mind closing the door? We wouldn't want to disturb the entire building" he said with a smirk, though clearly not caring at all about the other residents.

Penny had stopped screaming, but hadn't moved from her spot just inside the door.

"Cooper, play nice" Pen sighed exasperatedly before closing the door herself. She then turned to her look-a-like with a gentle smile.

"Maybe you would like to sit, while I explain. You too" she turned to Sheldon and Leonard who tentatively came closer. Cooper was already launching on the couch with one arm on the back of the couch and his left ankle crossing his knee. Leonard plumped down in his chair while Penny slowly lowered herself besides Cooper who winked at her. Sheldon was looking apprehensively at Cooper before deciding to open his mouth.

"That's my spot" and with that familiar comment, Sheldon seemed to unconsciously making the initial shock disappear. Leonard groaned tiredly as he hid his face in his hands while Penny rolled her eyes and settled more comfortably into the brown leather couch, crossing her pajama-wearing legs in the process.

"And now it's mine, but you're more than welcome to sit on my lap if you want" Cooper smirked mischievously, wanting to mess with his other-me. He was rewarded with three shocked looks and an eye-roll from his companion.

"Sheldon, just sit down somewhere else this one time" Leonard groaned when his eccentric roommate walked awkwardly around the living room.

"Reminds me of the day we met" Penny sighed theatrically earning an amused expression from her boyfriend.

"I'll just stand" Sheldon proclaimed with obvious unease before awkwardly crossing his arms as he stood beside were Penny sat.

Pen started explaining about parallel universes and how she'd created a gateway through them before she begun an explanation that made Penny zone out, and Leonard and Sheldon listen more intently.

"Fascinating" Sheldon said as she finished and started a longer discussion with the brunette, while Leonard got up from his chair.

"I'm calling Wolowitz and Koothrappali" he muttered before disappearing to his room.

"So how many universes have you guys gone to?" Penny cut in still seeming to process things and Pen turned to look at her.

"This is merely the second yet, although this universe seem fairly close to the one from which we originated"

"Well, you have my mother's hair color not to mention _my face_!" Penny shrieked not sure if she was still dreaming or if this was really happening. Pen giggled before adjusting her glasses and sitting down between Penny and Cooper.

Leonard re-emerged just as he put his phone in his robe-pocket. He took in the scene with the two Pennys talking like they were already friends, while Sheldon was eying Cooper distrustfully. Leonard rolled his eyes and decided to join his friend although he was sure he was going to regret it.

"You know, Leonard, I have always fantasized about meeting another me from a parallel universe, but I got to say, I'm not impressed. He seems far too dull for us to share any similarities and yet I only have to look at him to see the proof"

"What are you talking about? I thought you would be thrilled to discover you were actually right about there even existing universes parallel to ours"

"Of course I am thrilled, but I knew all along I was right. Now I merely have the right to so say: I told you so. I told you so" he said and went to talk to his other-me, leaving behind a slightly annoyed Leonard who felt sort of like a fifth wheel in all this.

"So what do you do for a living?" Sheldon asked as he approached Cooper who raised an amused eyebrow.

"I'm a professor in theoretical physics on a very prestigious university, and let me tell you" he leaned forward in his seat with a mischievous smirk.

"Smart is the new sexy especially among college-girls" he told him almost conspiratorially.

"How has that anything to do with your employment?" Sheldon asked with confusion, feeling as though he is missing something. Cooper puts a hand on his look-a-like's shoulder.

"Dude, you have a lot to learn. Good thing I came when I did"

"Anything I need to learn, I have already learned" he moved away from the unwelcome contact.

The doors opened minutes later.

"Oh shoot, you weren't kidding. There really is two Sheldons. The Apocalypse is upon us" Howard exclaimed before noticing the other Penny.

"But you know what they say: good outweighs the bad"

"Hey!" Bernadette stepped out from behind him and smacked her husband on the shoulder.

"And you are all the good I need, honey" he told her to which she merely hummed an almost silent and slightly disdained "I hope so" in return.

"Yeah, you already have a wife! I call dips" Rajesh whispered a little too loudly to Howard and Bernadette, causing Pen to giggle and Raj to blush.

"I came as soon as you called, Bernadette, what exactly…" a rather winded Amy rushed through the door, but cut herself off.

"Ooh" she couldn't help but let out at the sight in front of her.

"What is going on here?" she asked tentatively.

"I would like to know that too" Bernadette joined in before Pen started her explanation all over again this time gesturing towards her controller too, which apparently was the only device that could get them to go between universes.

Cooper had left the couch and Sheldon had instantly jumped to reclaim his spot just in case, although Cooper seemed to have forgotten all about that as he approached the newly arrived.

"And who is this lovely lady? I don't believe we have a you back home" he took Amy's hand and placed a kiss upon her knuckles, causing her to make an odd little sound. Pen hit him on the back of his head, but he merely chuckled and let go of Amy's hand although his eyes never left hers.

"I'm…" she began almost dreamily, but Sheldon had sensed the "danger" and quickly pounced on the two. The others watched with growing interest.

"Amy, you don't have to answer him. What are you playing at, chap?" he said the last part to Cooper as he stood slightly in front of Amy who almost jumped in surprise at Sheldon's action.

"So she's yours? Well, I was starting to worry for a sec, bro" Cooper chuckled before turning to Amy.

"Amy is it? I hope my other self here doesn't cause you too much distress, he seems quite dense"

"It's like he already know Sheldon. How long had they been here exactly?" Howard asked Leonard.

"A couple of hours give or take"

"I am not dense. I possess an IQ of 187!" Sheldon said offended, completely ignoring his friends' mutterings.

"But are you smart where it counts? I don't need to be familiar with the laws of Newton to know that when I drop an object it will automatically fall to the ground. I just need to know what it take to have a woman wrapped around my finger – some it's 4-6 drinks" Coopers said the last part with a jokingly smirk that was most aggravating to Sheldon who turned towards his roommate and best friend.

"Leonard, make him go away. I don't like him"

**AN: I haven't corrected the text so I apologize for any miss-spellings or grammatical mistakes – besides, my brain feels like a marshmallow right now so I doubt I would even be able to detect any mistakes at this point, but anyway. I hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
